This is a research study of a drug known as Raloxifene hydrochloride, currently prescribed in the United States for the prevention of osteoporosis in postmenopausal women. In this study, Raloxifene is being tested to see if it can lower the risk of cardiac events (such as heart attacks) in postmenopausal women predisposed for heart disease. There will be approximately 10,000 women participating in this study worldwide and approximately 80 women participating in the study at Wake Forest University School of Medicine.